The objective of the invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive toy car which may be propelled at high speed across a table, floor or other surface, merely by inserting a key into the rear end of a tubular spring retainer mounted on the chassis of the car, to compress a spring positioned in the retainer and to cock the spring by latching the key to the retainer. Then, by squeezing or otherwise moving the key, the spring may be uncocked so as to cause the car to be propelled at high speed along the surface away from the key, as described above.